Misteri
by Namikaze Kyoko
Summary: Kagamine Len merupakan seorang pelajar sekaligus detektif dan diminta tolong oleh seseorang untuk membantunya memecahkan masalah. Saat perjalanan, Len bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /Maaf kalau jelek, maklum Author baru/ RnR please?


Kyoko : Hai semua! Kyo disini! Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan...

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Kyo tapi milik Crypton Future Media **

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, dan apapun yang perlu diperhatikan**

* * *

**Misteri**

Pagi yang cerah dan damai. Begitulah yang dirasakan ditiap-tiap rumah-

"LEN! BANGUN LEN! SUDAH PAGI!"

-kecuali rumah dari keluarga Kagamine yang selalu dipenuhi teriakan tiap paginya.

"Len! Bangun! Sampai kapan mau tidur terus?" teriak Lenka sambil membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu kamar Len dengan keras. Tentu saja pria berambut **honeyblonde** dikucir **ponytail** dan bermata **azure** ini tidak mau bangun.

"Baiklah Len. Kalau kau tidak bangun, **kaa-san **akan menghancurkan pisang yang ada di rumah ini!"

"JANGAN!"

Yah begitulah keadaan rumah Kagamine pagi ini.

**Len POV**

Haah... Hampir saja **kaa-san** menghancurkan pisang yang ada meski aku tahu sih **kaa-san** gak bakal menghancurkan pisang-pisang itu karena **kaa-san** suka banget sama pisang.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku adalah Kagamine Len, anak SMA Voca High School. Putra dari Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Lenka. Aku juga adalah seorang detektif.

"Pagi-pagi cudah libut lagi ya **onii-chan**?" tanya adikku yang bernama Kagamine Lui.

"Ya, begitulah Lui**-chan**. Lui-**chan** kenapa cepat bangun?" tanyaku ke Lui sambil melihat kearah meja dan mulai memakan sarapanku. Biasanya Lui akan bangun jam 10 kalau hari libur. (Kyoko : hebat kau Lui. Lui : Kau saja bangun jam 11)

"Lui**-chan** bangun cepat kalena Lui**-chan** dengal ada lagi..."

"Ahu hau. Hasus hembuhuhan hahi han? (Aku tahu. Kasus pembunuhan lagi kan?)" potongku sambil memakan sarapan. Lui mengangguk. "Tapi **onii-chan**, tidak ada yang bica memecahkannya. Bahkan **otou-chan** pun cudah paclah," tambah Lui yang membuatku penasaran. Sesulit itukah sampai tidak ada yang menyelesaikannya?

"Darimana kau..."

seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni furi sosogu shiro...

"Maaf menganggu. Betulkah ini dengan Kagamine Len?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Begini Kagamine**-san**, ada kejadian pembunuhan di rumah saya dan banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Banyak yang sudah berusaha, tapi mereka mengatakan kalau Kagamine**-san** yang bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Bisakah Kagamine**-san** datang?"

"Baiklah..."

"Rumah saya di jalan Voca Town nomor 10 dekat taman."

Dan sambungan terputus. Segera saja aku pergi ke rumahnya.

**Normal POV**

Setelah Len mendapat telpon, Len segera ke rumah orang yang menelponnya. Karena terlalu buru-buru, Len tidak bisa menghindar saat menglihat ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

BRAAKK!

Dan mereka bertabrakan.

"MAAF!" teriak Len dan gadis itu bersamaan. Len memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambut **honeyblonde** sebahu dengan 4 jepitan diponinya dan pita putih besar dikepalanya dan mata bewarna **aquamarine**. Sangat mirip dengan Len jika Len membuka ikat rambutnya dan memasang jepitan juga pita putih besar dirambutnya. Merasa dipandangi, gadis itu buru-buru membereskan bukunya yang berhamburan. Len ikut membantunya.

"Se-sekali lagi maaf. Permisi," gadis itu minta maaf dan pergi dengan cepat. Len melihat buku kecil didepannya lalu memungutnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ah, pasti ini buku gadis tadi. Dasar ceroboh," batin Len dalam hati lalu membuka buku tersebut. Isinya hanya kode-kode dan beberapa bahasa isyarat. Lalu mata Len menangkap sebuah nama.

"Kagamina Rin? Kok familiar banget sih namanya? Kode dan isyarat ini apa? Apakah dia..." batin Len tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Len lalu menyimpan buku itu.

**Rin POV**

Ehhmm... Hai, namaku Kagamina Rin. Kalian sudah tau kan ciri-ciriku? Kalau belum, baca lagi diatas.

Aku adalah anak dari Kagene Rei dan Kagamina Rui (yang mungkin sudah menjadi Kagene Rui). Kenapa margaku Kagamina dan bukan Kagene? Karena **kaa-san** satu-satunya penerus Kagamina dan ayah tahu itu. Jadi ayah biarkan.

Oh ya... buku kecilku mana ya? Kok tidak ada? Wait! Wait wait wait wait!

Realization in

3...

2...

1...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jangan-jangan... jatuh di jalan dan diambil pemuda tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa...

fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe no mimi wo katamuke furueru karada...

Gah... Ada telpon. Angkat aja.

"**Moshi-moshi**?" jawabku.

"Rin**-chan**, bisakah kau kembali lagi? Orangnya sudah datang."

* * *

**TBC**

Kyoko : Akhirnya chap satu selesai juga. Len, Rin, minta review sana!

LenRin : Iya deh

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
